Code Geass: Knightmare Campus
by Sydney Grise
Summary: AU  Ashford Academy would appear to be the best place to study in Tokyo. The prestige that it held carries a notorious rumor, a "nightmare campus". Can transfer student Lelouch Lamperouge deal with this, having returned to Tokyo after seven years?


**Code Geass: Knightmare Campus**

_Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise. Plot is mine, however._

_A/N: This is my first try with Code Geass. Moreover, this idea is inspired by the game series Shin Megami Tensei and Persona. This particular piece of work is harder than expected but I tried since it's requested of me (spare me, I can imagine Cornelia glaring daggers at me right now). Less talk, more story. _

_This is dedicated to Dhem and Loti, the two who dared me to write this piece of work._

**I.**

"_Remember that the condition of our contract is simple. You are responsible for your actions and you must bear the consequences. Is that clear?"_

_The lad smirked as he affirmed the statement. There were lights peering on the sides of the elevator as he looked at the young lady before him. Her teal locks gleamed vibrantly in their pigtails, evident with the fleeting lights that passed by as they ascended. For one, the raven-haired youth shifted his gaze to the dial above the door before him._

_The elevator had reached its destination as the dial stopped midway at the center._

"_We're here," The girl said to him as she stepped aside. As if on queue, the elevator doors slid open. The lad didn't hesitate as he stepped out of the lift. Within earshot, he heard the words that made him feel lightheaded for a few seconds._

"_Welcome to the Campus…Zero"

* * *

_

Eyes shot open, waking from a dream in a sudden moment. Shaken out from a short doze, the young man found himself slightly confused as he set himself upright on his seat, having leaned on his arm for support.

_Where am I? What was I doing? _He thought as he looked around the surroundings, noticing the massive shelves filled with books. _Oh right, the library. _He looked down at the table and noted the open book before him. _I figured as much._

The lad turned towards the window, seeing the sky light up with the morning light. "I should go to class."

* * *

The classroom was in its usual rigor; students huddled in small groups while waiting for class to start. A few girls would go about with gossip on one corner. Some of the guys grouped together as they talk of random things. As always, there was nothing of the ordinary so far.

Shirley Fenette could attest to that as she entered the classroom. For the orange-haired Britannian, things felt a bit more like yesterday, nothing more than routine.

"Morning, Shirley." A familiar blue-haired youth greeted her as she reached her seat. It made her smile.

"Good morning, Rivalz." She greeted with her cheery voice as she sat down. For some reason, the lad's smile seemed to carry something that made her curious. "What's with the grin?"

"Haven't you heard? There's a transfer student here in school." Rivalz snickered. "Catch is this new kid's going to be in our class."

Shirley found this matter intriguing, making her lean forward in interest. This caught her attention, making her wonder about this transfer student's identity. She wasn't the only one interested about this matter, however.

"The whole class is going crazy. Looks like we'll have to wait."

The room began to resound with shuffling noises as students began to settle down their seats. All of them stood up as the teacher entered and stood in front. It looks like the usual beginning for the whole school day when everyone greeted the teacher and they were told to take their seats. Shirley kept calm for that moment, waiting for anything about the new student. If there was any ground behind the rumor, she will find out along with the class.

"Well, everyone. We have a transfer student that came all the way from the Mainland. He'll be studying here in Ashford Academy until his graduation." The instructor noted as he brought his bespectacled gaze towards the door. "You can enter now."

It didn't take long for him to enter the classroom. He was clad with the male variant of Ashford's school uniform, this consisting of a black double-breasted doublet with the Ashford emblem on the lapels and a pair of black trousers. His short sable hair flowed freely and neatly, layered in its look. Shirley found herself speechless. She recognized him.

_Is that who I think it is?_ She wondered quietly.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." The young man introduced himself. "A pleasure to meet you all."

The class began to break out into whispers and murmurs after hearing his voice. The teacher brought his fingers to his forehead, slightly brushing the strands of his short brunette hair aside.

"Alright, settle down now." He said to them with a strained tone, to which the students followed. "Mr. Lamperouge, your seat would be right behind Mr. Cardemonde."

The raven-haired lad made his way towards his newly assigned seat, bringing his black book case to the side as he sat down. Shirley noticed that he was just a seat away from her. If this was the same boy that she remembered, she has to find out herself.

Her throat began to dry up when she was getting ready to speak out. This would be a good chance when...

"Miss Fenette, you'll be the one in lending him notes in order for him to catch up."

"Ah, yes sir." she replied in a flustered manner, though she composed herself soon after. She heard a light chuckle, making her turn and notice the young man snickering about it. It made her pout a bit but she smiled later on.

_Looks like he's still the same Lelouch that I know.

* * *

_

"Hey, it's been a long time Lelouch." Rivalz said with glee as he accompanied his childhood friend along the corridors. "I was afraid you wouldn't remember us at all."

"I'm not a senile old man, you know." Lelouch flatly answered. Despite such, there was a tinge of happiness somewhere in it. "Besides, how can I forget you guys?"

"We never thought you and Nunnally would come back. It's the mainland we're talking about here after all." Shirley added, walking in front of the two boys.

Lelouch smirked for a moment as they continued on towards the school grounds. It was one of those free periods where the students are free to do what they want. Thus, the trio thought of having a tour around the campus for him to be acquainted with the whole place. So far, they have managed to reach the swimming pool, the equestrian course and a few other areas. He has already visited the assembly hall, the library and the gym on his own. This leaves the dormitories and their current destination is left to the guidance of the lovely lady in front of him. (To that, I believe, is probably what Lelouch would have to admit somehow).

"Well, here we are." Shirley announced with a smile on her face. Lelouch looked at the facade of the building before him. From the architecture, it would resemble one of the buildings of the Academy yet it isn't obviously one of the classrooms.

"And this is?" Lelouch said with a raised eyebrow.

Rivalz went ahead of them and replied, "You'll know when you get in."

The lad was still staring at this mansion of a building. The next thing he knew was being violently tugged by the hand. He nearly doubled over, ending up staggering to a run when he saw Shirley pull him in.

"Come on, Lulu." The girl beckoned as he was pulled in.

_She's calling me by that nickname already? She hasn't changed at all.

* * *

_

_"It won't be long before that time approaches." _A childish voice echoed in the void. From its sound it belonged to a boy.

_"And how would you wish for me to act?" _a voice, this time that of a woman, asked in return.

_"Watch over the two siblings. When the opportunity rises, establish contact." _The boy replied. _"After all, this is within brother's wishes as well as of that confidant of yours, dear sister."_

_"Very well, I shall go."

* * *

_

Lelouch let out a sigh of awe at the size of the place. He was sure this isn't part of the academy's facilities in terms of being used as classrooms. He can't help but ask.

"This looks more like a massive house rather than a mere school building." Lelouch scowled a bit with that comment.

"Welcome to the Student Council Clubhouse." The raven-haired lad turned at the stairs and saw a familiar-looking blond woman. He could not forget this particular person as his lips curled to a smile.

"Milly," Lelouch started as he brought his right hand inside his pocket. "Let me guess, you're the Council President."

"You're quite sharp, Mr. Chessmaster." Milly playfully replied. "So, how was the mainland? Hectic as always."

"True, though being in an estate surrounded by a forest would help you relax. This place reminds me of home."

"I'm glad you like it." Milly smiled as she walked down from the steps.

_"The time has come. Let's begin."_

A wave of energy flashed in their midst as it spanned outward, covering the whole area and onwards. The colors of their surroundings have inverted, yet this lasted for a brief moment as the colors went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Lelouch asked calmly, masking his confusion.

Shirley and Rivalz were puzzled as to what was going on. Milly had a look of shock as to noticing what it was.

"It can't be, at a time like this." Milly said with worry.

"What do you mean?" Rivalz asked.

_"Over here."_

"Who's there?" Lelouch turned around, wondering where it came from.

"What's wrong?" Shirley asked. She was beginning to panic with her not knowing what was going on.

_"Over here."_

The sable-haired youth turned towards the door, feeling that it came from that direction. Without any word, he dashed off and rushed through the door.

"Lelouch, wait." Shirley tried to stop him but it was too late. The door was shut and he has gone outside. The lass tried to force the knob, finding it locked.

"This way, you two." Milly called from the stairs as she beckoned them to follow her. For now, they'll need to hope and pray that nothing happens to their friend.

* * *

Nothing seemed to have changed with his surroundings. The woods surrounding the concrete walkway, the buildings, he is still within the academy premises. The strange thing, however, was the color of the sky. It was dyed crimson and orange, veiled with dark clouds. This grim atmosphere made him shiver.

_Something's wrong here. _Lelouch thought as he scanned his surroundings. Despite being inside the campus, this is still unfamiliar territory.

The shadows began to stir as puddles of dark mass began to slither by the pavement. Slivers began to swirl out of it, sprouting like seedlings in accelerated growth. They coil and soon wrapped around each other, taking shape of human-sized mannequins. The shoulders, parts of the chest, elbows, knees and waist began to harden and take the shade of marble gray. Limbs like forearms and shins had a darker shade while the rest remained to be black. These beings didn't have a face, instead a circular piece was found at the very center of the head, acting as the eye.

Lelouch found himself surrounded by them, counting about ten of them within the area despite being at a significant distance away from him. With this monster in front of him, he has yet to figure out how to get away from them. He had no means to fight back. With his build, it's unlikely of he could even outrun them. The young man is left without any option to work with.

"_Do you see the predicament you are in now?"_

"That voice." Lelouch whispered. It seemed too close, like the speaker itself was right behind him. He went and turned by instinct.

The next thing he saw no longer bore the appearance of the grounds outside the massive clubhouse. It was that of an elevator, bearing a tinge of azure velvet. A table was right in front of him with an open folder and a document that had a set of terms along with a blank slot for signatories to sign in compliance to them. A contract. The young man smirked at the irony of the dream he had.

_This can't be another long dream…_

"This is far too real for it to be a dream, Lelouch."

The raven-haired lad turned to his right to face the source of the voice. It was a young woman, probably as old as he is, with long hair of emerald with a glint of neon as an afterglow. She was dressed in the female student uniform similar to his female classmates. It consisted of a white shirt with a green necktie that bore the academy's emblem, topped with a cream double-breasted coat for the top, while a short skirt that reached the thighs completed the bottom half.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Lelouch asked sternly.

"You haven't changed at all." The young woman replied, a tone of amusement lining her voice. "Do you remember the contract that we have made together?"

"What contract?" he asked, evidently confused about the matter.

The young woman raised her hand, letting her fingers touch his left brow, as her palm would block the vision of his left eye. Lelouch was not quick enough to brush her hand off as an onslaught of images filled his vision. Various events in history consisting of battles, revolts, and wars played out before him in a continuous montage, making him nearly lose his mind in the chaos in the pace it was presented. The youth then heard a voice speak to him.

"Our contract is simple, Lelouch." The young woman's voice echoed. "I have given you the power to either stop the nightmare or to aggravate it to the point of madness. The choice is yours to take. However, you are responsible for your actions."

"What does this have to do with me?" Lelouch asked.

"Everything…" she replied. "Your friends, the world around you, your sister's fate as well is in your hands. The path that you tread from this point on will not be theirs to command but yours alone."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"You have to grant me what I wish, in exchange of that power."

The images fade away as what he sees before him was the young woman. They were still in the elevator and her expression still hasn't changed at the very least. There was something that stirred the young man to mouth a word in his mouth. It was audible enough for her to hear.

Her eyes widened upon hearing it, her true name.

"I remember it now." Lelouch smirked as he held out his hand. "Your secret is your payment to me then."

"The same with yours, Lelouch." She replied as she gave him his weapon. It was a handgun with a laser pointer under the barrel. The whole firearm was painted in black, something that the young man found to be appealing. Her lips curved to a smile as the elevator doors slid open. "It's time you play the game in this dilapidated nightmare"

"Then we're bound to meet again, CC."

He stepped out of the elevator, enveloped by the light that came from the exit. The woman sat back at the edge of the table, amused as she crossed her arms together.

* * *

Nina Einstein found herself to be under pressure as an alert signal began to flash on her monitor. With a number of readings and numbers running by, she quickly took action as she started typing on the keyboard. She didn't notice the door to the room slide open.

"Nina," Milly's voice caught her attention. "What's the situation?"

"Chairman," Nina softly said as she glanced at them then back to the screen. "We have multiple readings within the campus area. They seem to be concentrated around the Clubhouse perimeter."

Shirley and Rivalz began to worry after hearing that. Lelouch was still out there and they don't know what's going to happen. Milly kept her composure as she tapped Nina's shoulder.

"Can you put it on the main monitor?" she requested.

The main screen hissed to life as it displayed the view on the outside. Save for the gloomy crimson sky, there were a number of black figures scattered within the area. While Milly started looking for anyone in the area, Rivalz could only gasp at the situation.

"How long has this been happening?" Rivalz asked.

"Well, if you've heard of the rumors and checked the online forums, then you should have heard of this." Milly replied as she looked at the two.

"You mean this is…" Shirley reached for her phone as she began to look for Lelouch's number. She forgot to fetch it earlier. Her phone beeped soon after as she looked at the Student Council Chairman.

"You better call him. I'll explain later once everything's under control."

* * *

The dark mannequins began to move mechanically, staggering in approach towards Lelouch. The young man stepped back a bit as he observed their movements, now shaken from his dazed state. From his epiphany earlier, he recalled something that was given to him by the young woman. He felt something on his right hand, a definite weight for an object as his fingers held on to it. Feeling a familiar surface on the index finger, he raised his hand and noticed the handgun now aimed at these monsters. He smirked, as his sight was set towards his opponent. He slowly squeezed the trigger.

The sound of muffled gunfire, caused by the internal suppressor built in on the firearm, echoed along with the muzzle flare illuminating the darkness for a split second. The animate mannequin was pushed back, the round making its impact as it pierced the chest. Lelouch noted that this wasn't enough, making him fire once again. This time the monster fell, disintegrating and leaving nothing but a fragment of white marble. The raven-haired youth didn't have time to delve deep with his curiosity as he started walking, firing back at them as they kept on with their approach.

Five of these beings fell in this manner as they staggered their way to Lelouch yet their numbers didn't seem to decrease just yet. He noticed the problem in this situation. If he stayed in one place and fired, he might end up getting overwhelmed by them and die in their hands. He must move elsewhere, now that he's also unsure if there would be enough ammo for his gun. He started running, changing his course as he rushed towards the side of the Clubhouse. He managed to outrun the monsters chasing him. Upon turning to a corner, however, three dark mannequins blocked his path. By reflex, Lelouch started shooting at them, luckily giving headshots to all three as they also crumbled into powder and vanished. The fragments they left behind now caught the young man's attention. With the coast clear at the moment, he picked them up and gave a closer look at these objects.

"What are these?" Lelouch thought aloud as he brought his back to lean on the wall behind him. "Not to mention, what were those creatures? This place, too. This must be the nightmare CC was talking about."

His phone suddenly rang, making the young man snap out of his train of thought. Reaching quickly for his pocket, he brought it out and checked the Caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognize but at least this could be of use to him. The young man pressed a button and brought the headset to his ear.

"Hello."

"_Lelouch, where are you?" _Shirley's voice graced his ears.

"I'm outside the Clubhouse, somewhere around the back."

"_Listen Lelouch, you have to be extra careful out there."_

"I am taking extra caution right now, if that's what you're asking." Lelouch gingerly answered as he latched the headset on and set the phone to hands-free mode. Once done, he clipped his phone to his ear as he looked at his handgun. The ammo clip slid down the grip, revealing at least about half the amount. It might not last him long if this is the case. _I have to plan this correctly._

"_Well, you're a slacker and you tend to be careless. Don't ask because I know you since we were kids—" _There was a shuffling sound across the line before another voice spoke. _"Lelouch, it's Milly. Listen, this phenomenon has been troubling the school lately. I'm not sure if you've heard of the rumors here."_

"Not all the rumors since I just got here." Lelouch said flatly as he looked at the crimson sky. "But if you're referring to the rumor of the disappearances and the causes of such, yes, I have."

"_What Shirley is trying to say is that you must be able to survive until the time runs out. It usually takes around an hour or so. Focus on staying alive until then."_

"How much time do I have left?" the raven-haired youth asked as he stood straight.

"_About half an hour."_

_Half an hour, huh? I hope I can last long. _Lelouch thought to himself as he started running, now that he has rested enough. "That will do."

"_We'll call again when something comes up." _Milly said to him on the other line before the call was ended.

"_**Survival…it will not be the only reason for you to fight."**_

He stirred upon hearing those words. It somehow felt different, having these ring in his head rather than being picked up audibly. Before Lelouch could even make an answer, five dark mannequins fell from above as they landed with feline grace. They have somehow changed in their movements, as they no longer appeared to be sluggish. The animate mannequins are now poised to strike as they dashed in for the kill. He sidestepped and took aim, squeezing the trigger as he fired back at the being. The shots Lelouch fired managed to hit one of the attackers yet he never expected the bladed claw of the other. The sharp talons slashed the young man's shoulder and upper chest, the blow sending him rolling towards the ground. Wincing in pain, he struggled to get up as he began to back away to gain distance. The battle is turning out to be disadvantageous, the injury not helping him at all.

Lelouch was cornered with his back against the tree trunk. To make matters worse, the numbers of the mannequins increased as they began to gather around him. They are already in position to kill him; claws ready to mangle him while their mono-eyes focused on their prey. His heart began to pound hard. His ears could only hear nothing else but the growing pulse in his body. His mind is beginning to grow blank, now running out of options as thoughts of death came to mind. Survival is now becoming a hard task to work with.

"_**Are you going to allow this? If you plan to tread the path of kings, raise your chin up and stand tall. Your power is greater. These mongrels are nothing."**_

The voice rang in his head again. Lelouch had lost his faculty to speak out of the overwhelming fear and confusion. His left eye began to ache with the pain spreading towards the left side of his head. A migraine at a time like this is beyond farfetched, not to mention a really bad case of timing.

"_**The seal has been undone. Say the word and they will be compelled to obey."**_

Ironically, the youth moved his lips to utter the words yet no voice came forth. His left eye shone with a heavy glint of scarlet. The creatures stopped with their motions as the lines on their bodies began to shine. A chorus of disembodied voices echoed in the air with a masculine baritone in their pitches.

_**YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!**_

One after the other, the mannequins exploded into a mass of dark clouds. They self-destructed, leaving a puzzled Lelouch behind. He stared off blankly at the wall with the left eye glowing brightly and a sadistic grin curved on his lips.

"_I have given you the power to either stop the nightmare or to aggravate it to the point of madness. The choice is yours to take. However, you are responsible for your actions." _CC's words resurfaced in his thoughts. The nightmare is far from over.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, I hope I got this right. This one's way more of a challenge than I have expected. It won't be updated as much as my other fics but I will indeed update this. I guess this is the result of juggling three ideas and condensing them together in one. I hope you enjoy this. By the way, if they look out of character, please tell me so I could find a way to fix them (since Lelouch is really hard to portray).

Last thing, in case it appears to be confusing, the following chapters can clear things up.

See you again next time.

Sydney Grise


End file.
